The Time Has Come
The Time Has Come is the thirteenth episode of the fifth season and the 89th overall episode of Private Practice. Short Summary Sheldon counsels Sam's friend, Rick, an Army veteran suffering from PTSD who harbors a secreted sexual trauma. Erica and Mason are involved in a nonfatal car accident that forces Cooper and Charlotte to further come to grips with their future. Violet and Pete struggle to navigate life after marriage when he finds her kissing Scott and Addison and Jake attend a medical conference they won't soon forget. Full Summary Addison says she hates surprises, especially surprise parties. It only results in scaring the now totally depressed and paranoid birthday girl as all her friends ignored her before. The therapist asks if there's no payoff, as everyone's gathered to express their love for her. She laughs and says love is not supposed to feel like that. Violet lets Scott in. He's brought her coffee. They kiss, and she says he doesn't have to bring her coffee. Scott also brought the real estate section, figuring she'd want to move after what happened with David, and Katie years earlier. Scott read her book. Her nose is looking better. As they're kissing, Pete walks in. He's early. Violet welcomes Lucas. Pete asks if he still has to wait for the nanny, but Violet says he can go. Scott says goodbye to Pete, but he doesn't reply. Sheldon is listening to Kelly, who says Rick started having nightmares when he came back from Aghanistan. Then he stopped sleeping at all. Sheldon says it's common for soldiers to experience problems after coming off the siege mentality. Kelly was excited for his service to be done. Rick says he's alive, so they can move on. Kelly says he's distant. She's tried everything, but he's not interested in sex. She knows what it means to be a military wife as her father was a soldier too, but for the couples therapy to work, they need to be honest. Sheldon says it can be useful to see the man and woman seperately sometimes, but Rick doesn't want to talk about what happened as it'll bring what happened over there, here. Kelly says it is here, right between them. She'll do anything to get them back on track. She asks what she can do, but Rick stays silent. Jake and Addison are about to take off for a gyne convention. He wants to drive because he's old fashioned. She says it's fine. He takes her luggage and puts it in his trunk. Sam greets Rick, an old friend of his. Kelly thanks him for telling them about Sheldon. Sam wants to hang out, but Rick says he's busy. Kelly says he only mopes around the house and tells Sam to stop by. Sam says goodbye and then asks Sheldon if he can help them. Sheldon doesn't know yet. Sam admits he's not much of a talker and doubts if Rick's the therapy type, but Sheldon says there's no such thing. Sheldon agrees with Kelly. Sam thinks Rick just may need some time. Pete and Charlotte are going over his shifts. Charlotte asks him if Pete and Violet are just seperated, or actually getting divorced. A patient's brought in before he can answer. The patient had a car accident. Charlotte and Pete recognize the victim as Erica. Pete starts treating her as Charlotte wonders about Mason. The paramedic bring him in shortly after. He's fine, some facial lacerations aside. He asks about his mother. Charlotte stays with him. Sam is at Rick and Kelly's house. He finds Rick in the backyard, next to bottles of beer and a bottle of pills. Sam checks his pulse and calls for an ambulance for a probably overdose. Rick wakes up in the hospital with Sam and Sheldon in his room. Rick wanted to die. Sheldon has put him on a psych hold. Rick starts fighting them and gets really aggressive when Sheldon touches him to calm him down, so they give him drugs to calm him down. Pete says Erica's C-spine is clear. Erica wakes up as Amelia's examining her. She asks about Mason. Mason comes over and she asks what happened. Erica is disoriented and Amelia says that's probably due to her gliosarcoma. Cooper arrives and asks Mason what happened. He says they were driving to school and they were talking about his book report when she fell asleep. Charlotte says they're going to take Erica for some tests and leaves Mason with Cooper. Rick is now handcuffed to his bed. Sheldon says Kelly's on her way. Rick doesn't want to see her. Sheldon knows it can be disorienting to leave the military structure, especially at war. Rick says it wasn't as he expected. He kept thinking about getting sent home in a body bag, as that would be some release. Sheldon says that is not a usual thought. Sheldon says it's become a very serious problem since he tried to take his life. Rick says he signed up for the fighting. He was prepared for that. Sheldon asks what he wasn't prepared for. Rick says he was caught off guard. Sheldon asks if he was the victim of hazing, or maybe the perpetrator. Rick says he'd never hurt someone like that. Sheldon asks who hurt him. Rick confesses it was his sergeant. He raped Rick. Sheldon releases Rick from his cuffs. Rick asks him not to tell anyone. Rick says his life is over. Sheldon disagrees. He wouldn't have agreed to couples therapy for Kelly's benefit and he didn't use his gun to commit suicide, which has Sheldon thinking he didn't really want to die. Sheldon is ready to listen. Rick tells Sheldon how it happened. At first, he thought his sergeant would snap his spine. It didn't seem real, until he ripped open his uniform. Rick wishes he would have died right there. Sheldon says he was brave. Rick thinks he was weak for letting it happen, but Sheldon says his sergeant was a psychopath. He survived. Violet apologizes to Pete for this morning. Pete says that for Lucas's sake, maybe she shouldn't have her friend over when she knows Lucas is gonna be there. Violet knows it bothers him, but she doesn't think that's fair. Pete walks off angrily as Cooper comes in. He updates her about Mason and Erica. He's trying to hang on and asks for Pete drama. Violet tells him what happened with Scott. Violet says it's all like high school, unconsumated. They are separated, so they get to date other people. Cooper thinks it's great. He thinks she has to enjoy it. Jake and Addison are having lunch. Addison eats when she goes through a breakup. The worse it is, the more she eats. She actively decided to get fat when Derek left her. Like a layer of protection between her and the rest of the world. Turns out she doesn't have the metabolism for that. Jake understands breakups are hard. She doesn't think he's ever been dumped because he's a catch. He admits that, but he never had a woman trying to get fat for him either. Maybe he's not a catch. Violet's talking to a realtor. Sheldon comes in for advice on Rick. Violet says it's a valid fear to think no one would believe him. Sheldon did some research and turns out the number of raped men from the army is going up. It's hard to know how to approach the subject. Violet thinks the work is the same, male or female. He says it doesn't feel that way because gender is central to the humiliation Rick is feeling. He was so overwhelmed that his body shut down. If a man doesn't find back, he's gonna question whether or not he's a real man. Cooper is talking to Pete and Sam about Erica's tumor. Sam thinks he should tell Mason. Amelia comes in and says the tumor has grown. It probably precipitated a seizure. Amelia says they knew the symptoms could increase rapidly, and it's going to become worse. During the months she has left, she could become paralyzed and lose her sight and speech. Erica wakes up as Charlotte is checking on her. Charlotte tells her Mason is scared. They were both incredibly lucky. Erica says she had to dodge a car that swiped of its lane. Cooper comes in and says that's a lie. She blacked out from a seizure. She could have killed Mason because she refused chemo. Erica doesn't want to be told what to do with her son, but Cooper won't let her make it worse. He'll have her license revoked if she ever drives Mason somewhere again. He won't let her hurt Mason. Kelly says she doesn't understand. Sam says they'll get through this. Kelly says she may have pushed too hard. She can live without sex, but not without Rick. Sheldon says this was not her fault. Kelly asks why he did it, then. Sam comforts her. Addison and Jake have arrived in Palm Springs. The receptionist thinks they're together, but they correct that mistake. They receive their folders and agree to meet up in the ballroom for the meeting. The receptionist is happy to hear that Jake is here alone, but he doesn't show any interest in her. Sam and Pete are talking about Violet. Pete still thinks she did wrong. Sam has been there so he knows it feels weird, but this is what Pete wanted. Addison orders another drink at the bar. Jake joins her. She didn't feel like socializing. He asks if she's getting drunk. She is, because they're out of town. Jake says she's very famous here. She's the Meryl Streep of maternal-fetal medicine. Addison is going to get drunk, crawl up on her bed and miss her boyfriend. Then tomorrow, she'll give her presentation. She tells Jake to go mingle and come back when someone's dumped him. As Jake walks off, she orders another drink. Rick tells Sheldon he's sent Kelly home. He can't tell her. That would do him no good. Sheldon says he can help Rick tell her. Rick just wants a way to forget that it happened. Sheldon says burying it didn't help. Sheldon says they hide the true nature of their sessions from Kelly, or tell her, deal with her reaction and rebuild the intimacy in their marriage. Rick says none of those options sounds great. Sheldon will help him either way. Jake is in his room. There's a knock. It's Addison, pretending to be room service. He opens the door and finds her in a seductive position. She asks him if he wants to have sex with the Meryl Streep of maternal-fetal medicine. Addison falls down on the bed. He rejected her. Jake says he can't have sex with her. She asks if she's hideous, or if it was all the eating, or if it's because he saw her vagina in a medical way. Addison then realizes she's losing credibility all over the place. She wants to take it back. Jake says he can't have sex with her because she's drunk and she just wants to have sex with anyone because she misses Sam. He admits she's desirable and very hot, but she's not ready to have sex with anyone who is not Sam. Addison rests her head on his shoulder. Cooper is still furious over the accident. He wants to hear from Violet that he's right. She says she won't tell him to feel angry, but his anger is not just about the accident. He's angry that Erica is dying and that's gonna be a much harder thing to work through. Rick tells Kelly his commanding officer assaulted him, raped him. Kelly asks if there were people there to hold him down. Rick says it was just them. Kelly asks how that could have happened, as he's a soldier. She asks if he's trying to tell her she's gay. She's heard that that happens and wonders why Rick didn't stop his sergeant. Rick says it wasn't like that. She packs her bag and leaves. Sheldon comes in and says she needs time, but Rick says she said exactly what he'd been thinking himself. Addison wakes up and Jake's bed. He says it's okay. She's late for her presentation, but he had them move it, so she's got three more hours. She asks if she asked him for sex and then cried. He pretends she didn't, but she knows she did. She apologizes, saying she drank too much so her sadness came out all over him. It's really not okay. She feels like she's always this mess around him and she shouldn't be because they're colleagues. He says they're not going to talk about this and shows her the bacon cheeseburger he ordered for her, and tells her to eat. As she starts eating, Jake says they're not just colleagues. In the ER, Scott greets Pete again. Pete tells him to save it. Scott tells him not to be like that and reminds him he and Violet are separated. He's not trying to be a jerk. Pete says that if he hurts Violet or fools around with her in front of his son... Pete pushes him against the wall. Charlotte walks into Erica's room. Erica asks if Cooper stays mad for long. Charlotte admits not as long as she usually does. Mason and Cooper appear in the doorway. Mason climbs onto bed with Erica and Erica thanks Cooper for bringing him over. Mason asks when they can go home. Charlotte replies she needs to be watched for a day or two longer. Cooper says he can say with them in the meanwhile. Erica allows him to play as many video games as he wants. Erica then has another seizure, so Cooper quickly takes Mason out of the room. Cooper is still angry. His son is being hurt and there's nothing he can do about it. Charlotte doubts that. There's a hard way to deal with it. Erica can try to fight. She may not be successful, but she can do it with their help. Cooper says he tried, but Charlotte says he demanded. He has to remember Erica is sad and angry and frustrated, too. Maybe she needs someone to help her understand why she should fight. Kelly says Rick just let it happen, but Sam says he didn't. He survived a sexual assault. Kelly says how she and Rick met. He introduced himself and said he couldn't dance, but he'd try for her. He took her hand and Kelly thought that man would always keep her safe. That man is gone. Sam says it must be a shock, but tells her to reverse the situation. What if she had been raped and Rick were to blame her? Kelly says she doesn't feel the same anymore when she looks at Rick. She knows how bad that sounds, but she doesn't know what to do. Sam recalls her father got wounded in Vietnam. Kelly affirms he lost part of his leg. Sam says Rick also got injured in Afghanistan, and while it may not be as visible, it's just as real. It's not Rick's fault. Jake tells Addison he was impressed with her focused presentation. She says that was driven by embarrassment and his promise to stop for another burger on the way home. He says he doesn't remember, but agrees to. She thanks him for being so amazing, last night. He says no problem. He says he's been dumped before, when he was on that plane to Fiji without her. Even if he didn't end up going, it still felt like getting dumped. Pete walks into Violet's office and says he doesn't want her seeing Scott anymore. Violet says that's not his call, as it's not affecting Lucas. Violet reminds him he left her. He let her go and now he has the audacity to tell her who she can't see. He didn't care then, so he shouldn't care now. He walks out and tells her to go to hell. Rick wants to go home. Sheldon wants to see how it goes tonight. Rick doubts Kelly will be there, as she hasn't returned his call. Sheldon thinks he should be proud of himself and reminds him his life still has value. Kelly then comes into the room. She and Rick hold hands. Cooper asks Erica if she's feeling better. She says it's terrifying because she's just stuck in the worst possible place. Cooper admits it's a terrible situation for a variety of reasons, but he begs her to fight. It's gonna be miserable, but what she's doing now is not working. He doesn't want to let her go and she doesn't want to go either, but maybe it'll show Mason how much she cares. He asks her again to fight. Erica watches Mason talk to Charlotte outside the room and then agrees to fight. Scott shows up at Violet's again, as she sounded weird on the phone. Violet kisses him and takes off his shirt. They continue making out. Sam answers his phone. He says there must be some mistake, and then asks for a location. He hangs up and says he'll be right there. Addison confesses to her therapist that she always reads the last chapter of the book first, which drove Sam crazy. He thinks the end should be a surprise. Sam is at jail and asks the officer what she was arrested for. He says she stole money from a convenience store register. They open the cell and he shows Sam a woman in there, asking if that really is who he came to pick up. Sam says yes. That's his sister. Addison says she likes to know what's coming. Cast PP5x13AddisonMontgomery.png|Addison Montgomery PP5x13PeteWilder.png|Pete Wilder PP5x13JakeReilly.png|Jake Reilly PP5x13CooperFreedman.png|Cooper Freedman PP5x13CharlotteKing.png|Charlotte King PP5x13SheldonWallace.png|Sheldon Wallace PP5x13AmeliaShepherd.png|Amelia Shepherd PP5x13SamBennett.png|Sam Bennett PP5x13VioletTurner.png|Violet Turner PP5x13CorinneBennett.png|Corinne Bennett (left) PP5x13ScottBecker.png|Scott Becker PP5x13EricaWarner.png|Erica Warner PP5x13Kelly.png|Kelly PP5x13Rick.png|Rick PP5x13Therapist.png|Therapist PP5x13MasonWarner.png|Mason Warner PP5x13Lisa.png|Lisa PP5x13Hendricks.png|Hendricks (right) PP5x13ParamedicRodriguez.png|Paramedic Rodriguez (left) PP5x13Paramedic2.png|Paramedic #2 (left) PP5x13LucasWilder.png|Lucas Wilder Main Cast *Kate Walsh as Dr. Addison Montgomery *Tim Daly as Dr. Pete Wilder *Benjamin Bratt as Dr. Jake Reilly *Paul Adelstein as Dr. Cooper Freedman *KaDee Strickland as Dr. Charlotte King *Brian Benben as Dr. Sheldon Wallace *Caterina Scorsone as Dr. Amelia Shepherd *Taye Diggs as Dr. Sam Bennett *Amy Brenneman as Dr. Violet Turner Guest Stars *Anika Noni Rose as Corinne Bennett *Stephen Amell as Scott Becker *A.J. Langer as Erica Warner *Ashley Johnson as Kelly *David Loren as Rick Co-Starring *Scott Alan Smith as Therapist *Griffin Gluck as Mason *Molly Schreiber as Lisa *Billy John Malone as Hendricks *Evan Olman as Paramedic Rodriguez *Jeff Skier as Paramedic #2 *Jack and Joey Bobo as Lucas Medical Notes Addison Forbes Montgomery *'Diagnosis:' *'Doctors:' **Therapist *'Treatment:' **Talk therapy Addison spoke to her therapist about how she hates surprises. She says she reads the last chapter of books first. She wants to know what's coming. Rick *'Diagnosis:' **PTSD *'Doctors:' **Sheldon Wallace (psychiatrist) **Sam Bennett (internist) *'Treatment:' **Couples therapy **Charcoal **Haloperidol **Talk therapy Rick, 25, was suffering from PTSD after his time in the military. He and his wife, Kelly, came to speak to Sheldon. Kelly said they hadn't had sex despite her trying everything she could think of. He freezes when she even touches him. Sam later found Rick after he swallowed an overdose of pills. They treated with charcoal and when he woke up, he freaked out and had to be given haloperidol to calm him. Sheldon later spoke to him and he admitted that he'd been raped by his superior officer. He described the attack to Sheldon after Sheldon said he believed Rick wanted to talk about it. Sheldon continued to talk to him about his feelings surrounding the rape. Erica Warner *'Diagnosis:' **Gliosarcoma **Seizure **Concussion *'Doctors:' **Pete Wilder (critical care medicine) **Amelia Shepherd (neurosurgeon) *'Treatment:' **Lorazepam Erica, 34, came into the ER after a car accident. She was in and out of consciousness and unable to follow commands. They brought her to the ER where they ran some films and did neuro exams. She had a concussion from the accident, but no other injuries. Amelia believed that her tumor had caused a seizure, which is why she was in an accident. At the hospital, she had another seizure. Cooper spoke to her and convinced her to try fighting the cancer. Mason Warner *'Diagnosis:' **Facial lacerations **Chest abrasion *'Doctors:' *'Treatment:' Mason, 8, was brought to the ER after being in a car accident. He had lacerations on his face from the glass and an abrasion from his seat belt, but was otherwise okay. Music "Shake It Like You Mean It" - The Comfies "The Colored Night" - Blind Pilot "The Loss" - Marlon Roudette "Boys and Girls" - Alabama Shakes Notes and Trivia *This episode scored 6.55 million viewers. *For the depiction of male survivors of sexual assault, the team behind Private Practice cooperated with RAINN, the Rape, Abuse, and Incest National Network. Gallery Episode Stills PP5x13-1.jpg PP5x13-2.jpg PP5x13-3.jpg PP5x13-4.jpg PP5x13-5.jpg PP5x13-6.jpg PP5x13-7.jpg PP5x13-8.jpg PP5x13-9.jpg PP5x13-10.jpg PP5x13-11.jpg PP5x13-12.jpg PP5x13-13.jpg PP5x13-14.jpg PP5x13-15.jpg PP5x13-16.jpg PP5x13-17.jpg PP5x13-18.jpg Behind the Scenes PP5x13BTS1.jpg PP5x13BTS2.jpg PP5x13BTS3.jpg PP5x13BTS4.jpg PP5x13BTS5.jpg Quotes See Also Category:All Episodes Category:PP S5 Episodes Category:PP Episodes